Not What You Expect
by blondie8920
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo live fairly boring lives until two troublemakers come and turn their world inside out...S+S E+T...R+R
1. Chapter 1

**Okeydokey this is my second fic and I will be workin on and its all about my fav ccs couples e+t and s+s hanyaaaaaannnn! Onegai review or this story wont have an ending -_-**  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own ccs so dont sue blahdyblahdyblah but i do own the various characters that I make up in the story so ha!  
  
-----------~+~-----------  
  
RINGIRNGRINGRING.........click  
  
A disgruntled and tired 12 year old Tomoyo Daidojii sat up from bed. Tomoyo Daidojii was a 12 year old beauty with a currently boring life. She had deep azure eyes and long, silky raven black hair. Her best freind in the whole world and her first love is Sakura Kinomoto although she has given up on her crush on Sakura because she wants Sakura to be happy and to be with someone she truly loves.   
  
'I have school today.... better get ready' she thought as she got up from her bed.   
  
She got on her usual school uniform and picked up her bag to go downstairs for breakfast.... as she was having breakfast.....  
  
RINGRINGRING.......SMASH  
  
RINGRINGRING....  
  
"hoeeeeeeee" said a sleepy eyed Sakura Kinomoto.   
  
Sakura Kinomoto was also 12 with a very boring life. She had bright emerald eyes and shor silky auburn hair. And you already know her best freind is Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura stumbled around as she unsuccesfully tried to get on her uniform, but eventually she came awake, put her clothes on properly and rushed down to breakfast in her usual happy, hyper self.   
  
"Hoeee must eat breakfast its getting late!" shouted Sakura  
  
"Ohayo Kaijuu" Said Sakuras sarcastic older brother Touya  
  
"Im not a kaijuu" sakura snapped as she gobbled down her breakfast  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan" said Sakuras father Fujitaka  
  
"Ohayo dad" said Sakura  
  
-----  
  
In the meantime Tomoyo was already out of her limo and walking into school.   
  
'Ahhhhhh I shouldnt say my life is 'that' boring, I mean I still love to make Sakura outfits and film her little kawai self' thought Tomoyo as she got all sparkly eyed.  
  
Tomoyo walked into class to wait for the rest of the class to get there.   
  
-----  
  
Sakura rollerbladed after her brother and as usual she was eager to see Yukito (no there is no Yue just Yukito) her crush. And then she could see him and his lovely grayish hair and golden eyes...   
  
"Ohayo Touya, Sakura-chan" said Yukito  
  
"Yo Yuki" said Touya in a cool voice  
  
"Ohayo" said Sakura as they set off towards school  
  
And Sakura turned at her school and yelled goodbye after her brother and Yukito  
  
"hanyaaaaaaaan" said Sakura dreamily then yelling...  
  
"hoeeeee" realising she had to get in before class started  
  
-----  
  
Sakura burst through the door and said...  
  
"Am I late"  
  
"Nope just on time, but barely" said her teacher Mr. Terada who was standing behind her  
  
Sakura ran over to her seat next to Tomoyo and they said "Ohayo"  
  
"Okay class we have a new student today" said Mr. Terada as he walked to his desk  
  
"You may come in" said Mr. Terada  
  
A boy with mysterious amber eyes and messy chocoloate brown hair and a glare on his face walked in captivating the girls around him who stared at him in awe.   
  
Mr. Terada wrote his name on the board and said..  
  
"This boys name is Li Syaoran, Li would you please introduce yourself to the class" said Mr. Terada  
  
"Yes my name is Li Syaoran and I am from Hong Kong, China" and he said all that other stuff the new kids say ('_')  
  
"Ok Li you may sit behind Kinomoto, Kinomoto please raise your hand" said Mr. Terada  
  
Sakura rose her hand and Li strode right by everyone without a glance at anyone and sat down silently.   
  
The rest of class went on like normal and then came lunch....  
  
------  
  
As everyone walked out to lunch Sakura and Tomoyo noticed Li sitting under a tree alone with a group of girls staring and giggling at him from afar.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo do you think we should go sit with Li and talk to him?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yes he looks quite lonely all by himself" said Tomoyo and then they walked over and sat with him  
  
"Hello Li-kun my name is Sakura Kinomoto and this is my freind" Sakura stopped and Tomoyo said  
  
"Tomoyo Daidojii" then Sakura went on  
  
"We were wondering if you would like to become freinds" said Sakura smiling holding out her hand  
  
"No" said Sayaoran bluntly  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Number one I dont like girls, number two I dont need freinds" said Syaoran  
  
"Sorry we were just trying to be nice" said Sakura who was quite taken aback  
  
"Well we will leave then if you dont want to talk" said Tomoyo politely as possible  
  
"Fine we will leave" Said an angry Sakura  
  
"Fine" said Syaoran  
  
And with that Sakura and Tomoyo walked off with Sakura muttering things like gerk and how rude he was while Tomoyo tried to calm her friend down.   
  
Syaoran thought 'That Kinomoto girl gave me such a weird feeling when she walked up...... maybe Im getting sick hmmm'  
  
The rest of the day went by with Sakura and Syaoran glaring at each other and Tomoyo just sighing and thinking that the two were overreacting. Then they all went home with Sakura and Syaoran dreading the next day of school....  
  
-------  
  
Syaoran walked into the mansion where he lived, stalked up to his room and threw his bag on the ground and likewise threw himself on his bed.....until  
  
"Why hello my cute little cousin" said a boy with Navy blue hair and clear, bright Navy blue eyes as he walked out of Syaorans bathroom.   
  
"Eeehhhhhhhh" yelled a startled Syaoran as he fell off his bed landing headfirst on the floor.  
  
Before the boy could say anything Syaoran yelled...  
  
"what the hell are you doing here in my house, in my bathroom Eriol Hiiragizawa!!!!!"  
  
"Well I am glad to see you are happy to see me Syaoran" said Eriol with a glint in his eye  
  
"And also I shall be staying in this house with you and going to your school starting tonight as order from your mother, my aunt" said Eriol happily  
  
"Oh greaaat" said Syaoran sarcastically as he got on his bed and buried his face in his pillow  
  
"Well good night and see you in the morning for school" said Eriol as he walked out of Syaorans room"  
  
-------------~*~-------------  
  
Well thats the first chapter for ya, I hope ya liked it and dont worry lots of e+t and s+s are coming....hmmm well first some rivalry *gigglies evilly*!!! Also if you want me to continue please review, I mean its not that hard, give me some constructive critsizim or however thats spelled ;)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V (Just press the little purple go button next to Submit Review to review pleeeeez!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own ccs so dont sue blahdyblahdyblah but i do own the various characters that I make up in the story so ha!  
  
-----------~+~-----------  
  
"Ohayo and wake up cuzzzzzzz!!!!" shouted a wide awake and fully dressed Eriol.   
  
Grumbles came from Syaorans bed and finally he got up and shooed Eriol out of his room so he could change.   
  
Eriol went downstairs and started eating his breakfast 'Hmmmmmm I wonder who I will meet today....'  
  
Syaoran walked downstairs, the usual glare on his face.   
  
"Ohayo" Syaoran mumbled as he sat for breakfast.   
  
"So anything I should know about our school???" asked Eriol  
  
"Well I hate this one girl..... she is just so dense and ditzy... she just bugs me so much and also her freind is just so...... polite it annoys me!" said Syaoran who seemed like he wanted to say that for awile.   
  
"Well you will just have to show me who these to girls are then" said Eriol  
  
"That will be easy because Kinomoto, the ditz sit infront of me and Daidojii the polite one sits beside her" said Syaoran in an annoyed tone.   
  
"Well we best get going" said Eriol  
  
-------  
  
"Ohayo" Said Sakura cheerfully as she walked into class.   
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu" said Tomoyo, smiling.   
  
Then the door opened to reveal one person that Sakura did NOT want to see.... Syaoran Li.   
  
He went and sat down at his seat and Sakura just stuck her nose up in the air. Tomoyo giggled at Sakuras reaction.  
  
"Alright class settle down, we have a new student once again" said Mr. Terada and then Eriol walked in  
  
He imediately saw Li and identified the girls he was complaining about this morning, but they were both rather pretty.   
  
"Ok would you please introduce yourself to the class" said Mr. Terada  
  
"Yes, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and I am from England.....(he talked about what new kids usually talk about)"  
  
"Hiiragizawa you may sit behind Daidojii, Daidojii raise your hand please" said Mr. Terada cheerfully as Tomoyo rose her hand.   
  
'So that Daidojii girl must be the polite one....' thought Eriol as he walked towards his desk.   
  
Tomoyo smiled at him and he smiled back of course.   
  
The day went on without any of them talking until of course... lunch.   
  
-------  
  
"hey Tomoyo maybe we should say hi to Hiiragizawa, he seems nice" said Sakura as she looked up to the sky.   
  
"Yes but there is one problem" said Tomoyo as she pointed towards where Eriol was sitting which was of course with Li.   
  
"hmmmm well I have something to ask Li anyway" Said Sakura witha hint of curiousness in her eyes.   
  
The girls walked over to Syaoran and Eriol and stood in front of them.   
  
"Oh Li I thought you didnt need freinds" said Sakura sarcastically  
  
"Ya I dont but this is my cousin so I have no choice" said Li staring at Sakura straight in the eye.   
  
'hmmm I never noticed her eyes were so...... wait no!' thought Syaoran and then he mentally slapped himself.   
  
"So you must be the ditz" said Eriol pointing at Sakura who flinched.   
  
"And you must be the super polite one" Eriol said then pointing at Tomoyo  
  
"May I ask if you mean "super polite" in a good way or in a bad way" asked Tomoyo  
  
"In a bad way" said Eriol bluntly  
  
"Oh really then you must be just as bad as Li" said Tomoyo putting a hand on her hip.   
  
"AND I AM NOT A DITZ" shouted Sakura and many heads turned at that.   
  
"Lets go Sakura" said Tomoyo as she grabbed Sakuras hand.   
  
"So we can get away from these.. these.. GERKS" said Tomoyo and she emphasized on the word "gerks"  
  
As soon as Sakura and Tomoyo were gone Li and Eriol started talking.   
  
"See isnt there just something about them that you just hate!" said Li angrily  
  
"Ya but I cant figure out what" said Eriol scratching his head.   
  
Suddenly Syaoran snickered.   
  
"I think we should stir up their lives a bit" said Li in an eerie tone.   
  
"Sounds good" said Eriol smirking  
  
------  
  
School ended and as Sakura was putting on her shoes Tomoyo came up.   
  
"Sakura would you like to take a walk?" Asked Tomoyo  
  
"Ya sure im not doin anything" Said Sakura  
  
So they walked out and decided on heading towards the shops to look around a bit.   
  
As they turned a corner outside the school they ran right into... guess who?  
  
"Oh are you o..... ERIOL!" Tomoyo said and then shouting Eriols name in disgust.   
  
"Get away from me you idiot!" shouted Sakura at Li  
  
"Ugghhhh" said Sakura and Tomoyo in unison as they walked off.   
  
"I say we follow them and as we said earlier.... stir things up a bit." Said Syaoran as he started to walk towards the girls with Eriol following right behind.   
  
------  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura decided to go into the Twin Bells to look at stuffed animals.   
  
"Ooooooo look at this its sooooo cute!" said Tomoyo as she pointed at a little piggy stuffed animal.  
  
Sakura giggled but neither of the girls noticed Eriol or Syaoran come in.   
  
Eriol went behind Tomoyo and likewise with Syaoran and Sakura. Right when The girls started walking around again the boys tripped them.   
  
"Ahhhhhh" they both yelled as Syaoran and Eriol walked a bit aways.   
  
The girls went down and some stuffed animal shelves too....  
  
"ouchhhhh" They both said  
  
"Oh my gosh" Tomoyo stared wide eyed at what the did  
  
"Hoee we should clean this up quick" said Sakura as the shop owner walked in  
  
"Oh my are you ok girls" asked the lady  
  
"Yes but we will help you clean this up" said Sakura staring at the mess  
  
So they helped the lady still not noticing their two enemys pretending to browse the shop.   
  
When they were done helping the lady they decided to go get some ice cream and as they left Syaoran and Eriol followed.   
  
"ughh that was a disaster" said Tomoyo sullenly as she licked her ice cream.   
  
"Ya" said Sakura  
  
Eriol and Syaoran were walkling up behind the girls with some iced tea. Then They pretended to bup into the girls spilling theyre iced tea down their backs and causing them to spill their ice cream on them.   
  
"Eeeeehhhh" Tomoyo and Sakura screeched as they turned around to see Eriol and Syaoran running and laughing.   
  
"Oh they are gonna get it tommorow" said Sakura angrily  
  
"Call me later so we can discuss revenge" said Tomoyo as she walked off.   
  
-----------~+~-----------  
  
Heheheh sorry for the slow update but Ive been busy so keep reviewin an Ill have the next chappy up soon! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own ccs so dont sue blahdyblahdyblah but i do own the various characters that I make up in the story so ha!  
  
-----------~+~-----------  
  
"Come on hurry Sakura" said Tomoyo  
  
"OK, ok!" said Sakura  
  
They had come in early to start their 'revenge' plans which would be very bad... for Syaoran and Eriol at least.   
  
-----  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked in the room and not looking they put their bags on their desk and sat down.....  
  
"Uggghhhhh what the...." said Syaoran who got up and looked at his pants and Eriol did the same.   
  
"Oh my what happened" chorused Tomoyo and Sakura happily  
  
"Ya we just happened to get..... honey or something on us!" shouted Eriol  
  
"Oh well it seems more like honey *and* glue Hiiragizawa" said Tomoyo as a matter of factly as Syaoran and Eriol glared at the two girls.  
  
"Well you two better clean that up before Mr. Terada comes" said Naoko peering at their chairs.   
  
The boys walked to the bathroom to get paper towels, being giggled and laughed at by the people in the hall they passed. Then they went to get paper towels and......  
  
"KINOMOTOOOOO!" is what everyone heard come from the bathroom.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were cracking up as the two boys came in with their pants wet and very angry look on their faces.   
  
"Ya well dont worry we wont tattletale because we are better than that right Eriol" said Syaoran smugly and Eriol just nodded.   
  
Then Mr. Terada walked in and they both sat down quickly not wanting to get in trouble for their..... dirty clothes.   
  
"Ok class take out your homework" said Mr. Terada after he had done the attendance.   
  
Eriol and Syaoran went to open their bags but the flap wouldnt budge so they tried taking the bags off their desk but the bag wouldnt budge...... it was glued shut and glued to their desk.   
  
"Excuse me Hiiragizawa, Li is there a problem" asked Mr. Terada  
  
"Oh no sir its just our bags... may we have some scissors?" asked Eriol  
  
"Yes" said Mr. Terada handing them each a pair os scissors.  
  
Then they both cut the part of the flap that was glued down off and started to try to cut off the bottom....  
  
"Boys do not treat your bags that way, the school payed for those and now you must pay to replace your broken bags" said an enraged Mr. Terada  
  
"Yes" The boys both said, glaring at the two girls who were trying to keep straight faces.   
  
-----  
  
"Hey Sakura wanna come over to my place and I can have you try on some new clothes?" asked Tomoyo cheerfully  
  
"Hooeeeee Tomoyo....." then Sakura was interrupted  
  
"Dont worry not the whole time, and we can have lots of snacks" said Tomoyo  
  
Eriol ans Syaoran were trying to think of something to do to the girls when they looked up and saw.....  
  
"Hey Kinomoto" said a black haired, green eyed good looking boy.   
  
"Hey Daidojii" said an equally good looking kid with light brown hair and blue green eyes.   
  
"Hi" chorused the girls.   
  
These two boys were two of the more popular boys in school. The black haired boys name was Natsu and the light brown haired boys name was Toju.   
  
"Anything you need?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"No we just wanted to talk to you two beautiful girls" said Toju  
  
The girls giggled and blushed and started chatting with Natsu and Toju.   
  
Syaoran and Eriol felt a pang of jealosy but they both brushed it off and continued talking.   
  
-----  
  
"Geez they are way to obvious about liking us" said Tomoyo as her and Sakura were walking towards Tomoyos house  
  
"Hoe? really I thought they were just being nice" said Sakura  
  
"No" sighed Tomoyo  
  
-----  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura met up that morning to walk to school (surprisingly Sakura wasnt late lol :))  
  
"I wonder if those two are gonna talk to us again today" said Sakura while walking  
  
They were almost to the school when.....  
  
"Ow!" shouted Sakura  
  
"Wah!" shouted Tomoyo  
  
They looked down to their stomachs and there on their shirts was paint. On Tomoyos shirt was a splotch of blue paint and on Sakuras green.   
  
They ran to the school being hit a couple more times on the way.   
  
"Well they were stupid.... ya know we can wash these off" said Tomoyo  
  
They tried washing the paint of but..... it didnt work they couldnt was the paint off, so they got scolded and had to pay 20 dollars each for new uniforms.   
  
-----  
  
"Why are we even fighting like this" shouted Tomoyo to Eriol at lunch  
  
"Ya know thats a good question well because..... we hate each other!!!" shouted Eriol  
  
"I really dont wanna talk to you guys right now so bye" said Sakura dragging Tomoyo off.   
  
'I think.... I think..... I really dont hate Li so much anymore..... it seems that the fight is only going on between Eriol and Tomoyo now...... maybe I should talk to him' thought Sakura  
  
-----  
  
The next day Sakura rushed up to Syaoran asking to talk to him in private.   
  
"Li do you really hate me, because I actually dont hate you all that much... I mean it seems that Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo are the ones fighting, so... so" said Sakura  
  
"I was thinking the same thing last night, it does seem that they are the ones who are fighting, it may have started out that we were fighting but not so much anymore... so do you wanna be freinds?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Sure" said Sakura  
  
"One problem... what will Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo think?" said Syaoran  
  
"Well we better go tell them the news" said Sakura as they both walked over, seperately to Tomoyo and Eriol.   
  
-----------~+~-----------  
  
Ahhhhhh sorry slow updates, its just Ive been workin on my other fic alot and summer reading.... ya know but I will update faster I promise!!!!! But no REVIEWS no updates! tata!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v review!!!!! just clik the little purple go button and review!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own ccs so dont sue blahdyblahdyblah but i do own the various characters that I make up in the story so ha!  
  
"One problem... what will Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo think?" said Syaoran (for this I mean to put Eriol and Daidojii sorry!)  
  
Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Kyllia Kakanto  
  
Nightshade47  
  
Yue's Lady- Ya I didnt wanna make the revenge awful, because Sakura and Tomoyo are kind of good girls so I dont think they would be able to think of a very bad revenge.   
  
Carmela-chan- No it will be as equally s+s e+t as I can make it, I only said Sakura and Syao were freinds not lovers ya know because no offense to Sakura but she is pretty dense so once Syao realizes his feelings he may have a hard time tellin her ne?  
  
sakura-li03  
  
-----------~+~-----------  
  
"WHHHHHAAAAATT" screamed Tomoyo and Eriol while they were talking with Syaoran and Sakura at lunch.   
  
"So youre saying you have gone to the darkside and left me behind to fend for myself!" said Tomoyo  
  
"No Tomoyo Im saying I dont think we should all be enemies anymore ya know I mean they didnt do that much to us" said Sakura  
  
"Sakura it is simple, I could never become friends with Hiiragizawa in a million years" said Tomoyo  
  
"You could if you tried" said Sakura  
  
"No it really wouldnt work" said Tomoyo  
  
"fine dont try, but you cant stop me from being freinds with Li" said Sakura who walked off leaving an angry Tomoyo behind.   
  
-----  
  
"How could you ever, EVER be freinds with the enemy!" shouted Eriol  
  
"Very easily" said Syaoran  
  
"I can believe you are doing this! You are just gonna leave me to fight the enemy by myself" said Eriol  
  
"Why dont you try to be freinds with Daidojii, she doesnt seem all that bad" said Syaoran  
  
"That would never happen" said Eriol crossing his arms.   
  
"Just try" said Syaoran  
  
"No" said Eriol  
  
"Fine then" said Syaoran who walked off  
  
-----  
  
"How'd it go for you?" ased Syaoran  
  
"No good, you?" asked Sakura  
  
"Nope" said Syaoran  
  
"Looks like we are going to need to help them along" said Sakura  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Syaoran  
  
-----  
  
"Bye dad, Im going to school early!" shouted Sakura who ran out the door with some breakfast.   
  
"Bye, have a safe trip" shouted Fujitaka  
  
Sakura was skating for the corner were she would meet Syaoran who was going to give them a ride to school.   
  
"Hey" shouted Syaoran who opened the back seat door for Sakura to get in, then he got in.   
  
"Ok Wei to the school please" said Syaoran  
  
"So you got the note?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yup right in my pocket, I left and Eriol was still sleeping so thankfully he couldnt come, otherwise he might have found out. Oh ya you got your note?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Ya in my bagpack" said Sakura  
  
Then they arrived at school and ran into the classroom hoping no one was there, which there wasnt. Then they put their notes on the desks, one on Eriol's, one on Tomoyo's.   
  
-----  
  
Later when Eriol came in he noticed Tomoyo wasnt throwing the usual insults at him, she was just sitting their quietly staring at a peice of paper.   
  
"Ohayo" said Eriol to Syaoran  
  
'hey whats that' Eriol thought as he picked up a peice of paper on his desk, it read.....  
  
iEriol,  
  
I know that Sakura and Li have now decided to become freinds so I was wondering if we could try to become freinds to for their sake and maybe it will work and we can be very good freinds, well consider this.  
  
hoping to be your freind,  
  
Tomoyoi  
  
'Oh wow I didnt know she felt that way... maybe I can try to be freinds with her' thought a bemused Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo had a similar reaction to the note she got which was about the same as Eriol's.   
  
-----  
  
At lunch Tomoyo was looking for Eriol.   
  
"Hey Hiiragizawa?" said Tomoyo as she tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
He turned around and said....  
  
"You want to be freinds, right?" asked Eriol  
  
"Ya well I guess we can try" said Tomoyo  
  
"So have you guys decided to be freinds now?" asked Sakura who had walked up.   
  
"ya I guess so" said Tomoyo smiling at her freind  
  
"Great, Ill go tell Li" said Sakura who bounded off to tell Syaoran  
  
-----  
  
They all decided to go and get some ice cream together and get to know each other better. So they chatted about just random stuff and learned that each others company was very nice.   
  
"We should do this again sometime" said Tomoyo  
  
"Ya I think that would be nice" said Eriol  
  
"Well we better head home now, bye!" said Sakura as she walked off.   
  
When Sakura got home the phone rang......  
  
"Hello Kinomoto residense" said Sakura  
  
"Hi this is Li" said Syaoran  
  
"Oh hi Li whats up?" asked Sakura  
  
"I think we should set up Eriol and Daidojii up, if you havent noticed already they get along well and they are alot alike, ne" said Syaora  
  
"Thats a great idea Li! Oh wow I never thought of that!" said Sakura enthusiastically.   
  
"Ok we start tomorrow" said Syaoran  
  
"Yup see ya then" said Sakura as she hung up the phone  
  
-----  
  
Tomoyo was sitting on her bed reading a book when the phone rang.....  
  
"Hello Daidojii Residense" said Tomoyo  
  
"Hello Tomoyo this is Eriol" said Eriol  
  
"Oh hi Hiiragizawa.... how did you get my number?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Oh the phonebook, but I wanted to ask you..." then Tomoyo interrupted him  
  
"Wait I just need to say one thing" said Tomoyo  
  
"Yes?" said Eriol  
  
"Would you help me set Sakura and Li up?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Well thats what I was calling about" said Eriol  
  
"OOOhhhh ok then thats good.... well I dont think we should plan anything, I think we should just do things as they come to mind" said Tomoyo  
  
"Ya I think that will work, but I gotta go Syaorans coming, Bye" said Eriol as he hung up  
  
Tomoyo hung up the phone and lay down on her bed to think about some things she could do the next day.   
  
-----------~+~-----------  
  
Yayyyyyyy reviews I am so thankful to you guys! thanx alot!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v review!!!!! just clik the little purple go button and review!!!! 


End file.
